My Challenge Book
by The Guardian Of The Sky
Summary: The challenges I do for the forums I'm on -Latest Update: The story about a young rogue learning the truth about clan cats.-
1. Chapter 1

Laurel padded through the densely wooded area. The scents were already overwhelming her nose.

Who knew that yarrow had a really strong scent?

After being abandoned by her twolegs on the side of a monsterpath, she was very wary and scared.

Laurel remebered the little girl's crying face as she stared out the window, her face pressed onto the glass. She knew that while the little girl loved her, her father absolutely despised her.

Laurel remebered the father glaring hatefully at her and hitting and kicking her at every chance. She should've realized that she was going to be left sooner or later.

Crawling under a bush, Laurel scrapped a makeshift nest together in order to escape the cold, bombarding rain.

The wind snaked it's cold, thin arms into her fur.

Laurel sighed. Why was she given such a rotten life? Her father never payed attention to her, her mother hated her for looking like another tom, and her siblings just bullied her!

It wasn't her fault for being the runt of the litter and liking to keep herself thin! Or what about her fur color? So what if she was black and white!

Icy blue eyes narrowed to keep the glistening tears from falling.

A twig snapped forcefully and Laurel looked up in alarm.

A big wild cat stood in front of her bush. He had distrusting yellow eyes and grey tabby pelt.

"Hey now. Don't you be afraid. You're safe," he mewed in a kind tone.

Laurel looked up at him with big, watering eyes and shivered.

"My name is Birchpool. I am the medicine cat of Darkclan. Are you alright?" He asked.

Gulping audibly, she whimpered in a trembling voice, "My name is Laurel. My old owners abandoned me."

The medicine cat tsked in a disapproving tone. He turned his head and looked to the side.

"Since you're obviously under six moons old, you'll have to come with me. I am sure with how little kits we've had in the past year you'll be welcomed," he said in commanding voice.

Turning,his gaze back onto the she-kit, he smiled and said, "You'll always be welcome in Darkclan."

000000000000000

And that my friends is the first challenge for Darkclan.


	2. Drabble for Roseclan

A Little kitten shivered as another monster raced by. In the corner, her siblings tried to sleep. They did not particularly like her. The only one who was tolerant towards her was another brother but he was adopted weeks ago.

The little kit peeked out of the box. She watched as monster raced by. Then the rain started.

Oh great, she thought. She looked towards the other side. Deciding to take her chances, she jumped out and scurried to under a bush.

Happy to be out of the rain, she slept. When she awoke, the box was no longer there


	3. Letting The Hate Out (Nightclan)

Oh woe is me! One of my patient's just died! Not from wounds nor from disease but from **me.** You see, he was always kinda annoying ever since kithood.

"Oh you and Harekit make such a cute couple," they always told me. I wasn't interested. So I became a medicine cat. When they announced it at the ceremony, he looked so distraught. "But what about our promise?" He asked. "I never agreed." I snarled.

He thought he could have me but I didn't want that. So I made life the living dark forest for him. I spread the most embarrassing rumors about him, told everyone lies and still he loved me. He would smile charmingly at me and say "Oh but don't you know? My heart belongs to you alone."

Lies. He was always such a liar. "You are the sun to my sky, the moon to my night, forever the captor of my heart." Such poetry. But still a lie. Just like the this one, "Oh how Harefoot and Mousestep love each other. Too bad Mousestep became a medicine cat. Thought perhaps..." The clan gossiped.

I could take no more of the rumors, the lies, of brown fur and sighs in my dreams at night, of _him_. So one morning, I came up to him and said, "I've noticed that you haven't been eating as well lately. Take this, it'll help get your strength up." And the fool took it.


	4. You Need To Know

_You need to know..._

Normally, I would jump for something new but not that. **Never that.**

It all started when one day, most horrible weather on that day, snowing like crazy, my mother asked to take a walk with her. She said that she missed me. Hadn't spoken to me in a while. I was actually glad to be taking a walk with her. I missed her quiet confidence, her clever mind, and most of all, her loving mothery-ness.

We were walking along some unknown trail. I knew the moor very well but somehow, she knew more. No problem with me, it simply meant a challenge!

"Mother, " I asked, "why are you so quiet? I thought you wanted to talk, no?"

"Yes, I did," she started. She looked around as if searching for hidden foes. I watched as her lean pale grey body shifted from unassuming into a ready stance. Her amber eyes took on a different meaning. They were no longer warmth of a sunny day. They were the devouring flames of a forest fire.

She beckoned me to hide in a gorse bush. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Gorsefur is not your father. I still am your mother but... forgive me, this is hard to say. Your father is not in this clan. He is in Shadowclan. You are not only Windclan but Shadowclan."

I could not react. I still cannot. Why? Why me? Why did I have to see as my dreams collapse in flames around me?


	5. But she said so

**Challenge: But she said so...**

 **Basically, this challenge is where a kit grows up thinking something a parent tells them, whether it's a religious belief or a rumor about someone. Whatever it is, they grow up believing it, and then one day, they discover that it is all a lie. How do they react?**

 **I will put a word limit of 400 to this.**

* * *

Jangles is small, not more than a moon old, when his mother first tells him about the brutal clan cats and of how they rip cats to shreds just for stepping over their territory lines. She tells them of how deceiving and malicious they are, if you smell one, run to someone older so they'll protect or you might not know what might become of you. She tells him of her father who was killed by those murderers as she calls them.

He listens and nods and agrees, not understanding nothing more but what he hears. Then he goes off and plays with whoever's closest and repeated what he heard to his friends, unwittingly participating in the cycle of hatred. It isn't until he's older when he realizes that not everything his mother says is the truth.

It first starts off small, a few white lies of "We don't live here, we're just passing by" until it snowballs into a bigger thing of saying "Well, if you were smarter, jangles, you'd have more" and into the greatest thing ever "YOU'RE NOT MY SON!".

Jangles couldn't get it at first, that loving mother who turned into someone strange and bad. He tries and he tries to become his father, to earn the love of his mother. It's not until he sees his friends, happily loving and being loved in return does he become suspicious.

He starts just kinda staying away from home, finding hide-outs for where to rest if the rain starts, of where the local territories are, where are the best places are to get food, subconsciously avoiding his mother as much as possible.

He still believes in that first lie when he first meets a clan cat. She's limping and her eyes are narrowed and scanning as she walks. She is not particularly pretty or stunning but there's something about the way she _moves_ , like a warrior readying for a fight, like a hunter on the prowl, and Jangles, well, he's in love.

She shrugs him off at first but he tries and gradually, she lets him help her. It's soft at first, helping her find her way through the town. When she returns home, he expects to never see her but she comes back with scars and blood and tears and she _tells the truth_. She tells him of how a loner group is trying to exterminate them of, of how her clan is suffering, of who they really _are._

It's like a enlightenment to Jangles, of the dizzying way the world sharpens around him, of how it clicks. And he says, "Take me there."


End file.
